bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Amygdala
Amygdala is a Boss and one of the Great Ones in Bloodborne. It can be found in the Nightmare Frontier. Amygdala drops the Ailing Loran Chalice when defeated. The Amygdala's Chamber Lamp will also become available. It is also found through the Defiled Chalice, as a boss in the Cursed Pthumerian Defilement Dungeon. Description Amygdala is a monstrous entity with a spider-like body, a short tail and a head which is is very similar to a part of the brain called the Amygdaloid, with many bulbous eyes that bulge when it uses its arcane attack. It has six-fingered hands on its eight arms, and reptilian talons on its two legs. Strategy Amygdala will primarily attack with sweeping attacks from its arms and stomping attacks if the player is close enough to one of its feet. It will also fire a laser like weapon from its eyes periodically if the player is attacking from the front. At approximately half health, it will begin leaping out of view and attempt to crush the player, which can typically kill a player in a single blow even at full health. Its primary weak point is its head, which will lower to the ground periodically after certain smash and sweeping attacks, and can be struck with a weapon with long reach.Visceral attacks can also be performed on its head with a well timed charge attack on its head to stun it. Amygdala is surprisingly susceptible, for a boss, to ranged weapon attacks to the head. The Hunter Pistol can damage approximately one-third its health with minimal Bloodtinge skill and 20 QS bullets. This is effective when Amygdala is near death, as it will remove a set of its limbs for its sweeping attacks, which will almost double its effective range. Lore Amygdala appears to be one of the most revered Great Ones as numerous statues of it can be found in the Cathedral Ward and Yahar'gul, Unseen Village. A much larger statue that appears to be part of a shrine is located in the Church of the Hypogean Gaol. Patches the Spider is seemingly one of the most devoted of Amygdala's worshippers and apparently offers sacrifices to his "God" through the use of the Tonsil Stone, transporting them into the Nightmare Frontier. However should the player slay Amygdala, he expresses no remorse or anger, merely believing they "bestowed salvation" upon the entity. Trivia * In the Cathedral Ward, a Great One, assumed to be Amygdala, can grab and crush the player, killing them. Doing this grants one Insight. In The Old Hunters, this is how you get to the Hunter's Nightmare. * Amygdala is named after groups of nuclei in the brain that process emotion, most commonly associated with fear. * When Amygdala is killed, Patches will call it a "piteous bastard" on which you "bestowed salvation," but it does not seem certain why he addresses the being like this. * Its strategy in the third stage of the fight, ripping off its arms and using them as weapons, is similar to the one used by The Last Giant in Dark Souls 2 * Amygdala is also the Greek name for the tonsils. The tonsils are a sort of first defense system against infection. Note that the Tonsil Stone item allows the player to interact with the Amygdala. *Amygdala's head vaguely resembles that of the Mi-go, extraterrestrials from the planet Yuggoth in H.P. Lovecraft's work. In contrast, the Mi-go do not have eyes. Videos Defiled Amygdala version - safe and slow tactic. Amygdala kill with blade of mercy Music Gallery Bloodborne™_20151015105414.jpg Image-Amygdala-02.jpg Image-Amygdala-01.jpg image_bloodborne-boss_52.jpg Image_bloodborne-boss_53.jpg Bloodborne™_20150513232212 — копия.jpg Bloodborne™_20150513232656 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20150513232200 — копия.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015002538.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015002628.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015002641.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015002649.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015002654.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015002700.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015002754.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015002818.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015002838.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015002902.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015002911.jpg Bloodborne™_20151015105614.jpg Bloodborne™ 20150507223946.png|A lesser Amygdala with tentacled mouth. Bloodborne™_20150622082905 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20151009214149.jpg Bloodborne™_20151009211937.jpg ru:Амигдала Category:Bosses Category:Great Ones Category:Optional Bosses